


off to the races

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creampie, M/M, PWP, Street Racing, Unprotected Sex, Vague scifi setting, use of pussy and cunt to refer to asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Sasuke's a street racer. Naruto sees him on the street.⛓🔗They fuck in the boozy haze of night, their shadows illuminated by moonlight on the shiny surface of Sasuke's car.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 31
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto sees the boy on the street; _Sasuke_ he hears some girls in the crowd call him, their voices syrupy with obvious romantic admiration.

He's here, cold in his worn orange hoodie and dark blue jeans, cus Suigetsu told him the guy he's pit crewing for is really good. That he likes to crash other people's cars, speed until he's just a blur on the road. Oh, and that he's pretty. So his name is Sasuke. Naruto thought it was Sousuke from Suigetsu's fast rambling. 

Silver chain, a black inked snake crawling up his neck. Sasuke has dreamy, quiet black eyes, and a smile that's sardonic and nasty. When some guy from the other team _bulky in the pudgy, big boned kind of way_ taunts him with some unmemorable jeer, _'Hey pretty boy! Tryna get your ass fucked on the road tonight?!'_ Sasuke just gives him a sharp, crooked smile, a hint of teeth from his rosy-brown lips. 

The crowd and competition thrills him, Naruto can tell. He's got this drunken swagger to him, walks thru the streets like a thug, shoulders swaying and legs wide. It’s mesmerizing to see something so languid and intimidating at the same time. His car is a shiny black, scratches glittering in the orange lights. Naruto wonders how fast it can go. Some cars can fly a few feet above the ground nowadays. But cars for street racing are usually a little more simplistic, a little more medieval in their violence. He kind of wants to see it all fall apart during the race, for all of those expensive, illegal car parts to split open on the gravel, the energy of the crowd turning into panicked excitement.

⛓🔗

Sasuke spots him in the crowd. Eyes directly on him, cutting through the dark neon haze of night. The boy is golden, burning through the night with his blond hair like a frayed halo in the orange street lights. He's in a loose white & orange hoodie, soft brown shoulder half exposed. _He wants to kiss that shoulder_.

He keeps walking. 

His crew follows him, gives him metaphorical kisses on the cheeks and forehead like he needs it. He lets them anyway, each time. He doesn't say anything as he drags his long legs into the car and puts both hands on the steering wheel.

The night is dark blue, the inverse of Sasuke's blue-black hair. It's chilly even with the crowd and sweat of everything. He glances to the side without turning his head, just to see the sparkling blue moonshine eyes he knows are watching him. That boy with the soft brown shoulder, looking at him in the dark neon, beautiful and strange in this downtown XXX crowd.

⛓🔗

Sasuke wins, of course. He likes the red neon of his dashboard and the rough metallic convulsion of his car more than the 10k cash prize, but it's worth it just to see the way his competitors fall apart with petty aggression. He really just wanted to make someone crash their car. Maybe kill themselves in the chaos one day.

_And_ it gets blond, moonshine boy's attention. 

" _Hey!_ " blondie yells at him, voice rough and pitchy, "I like your car."

Sasuke smiles. No hint of teeth.

🔗⛓

Naruto is sticky on the inside. Soft.

They fuck in the boozy haze of night, their shadows illuminated by moonlight on the shiny surface of Sasuke's car. It's a black beamer, modified to go 4 times faster than the legal speed limit. They've done this a dozen times by now. Fucking after every race Sasuke wins. And on the ones he loses, they fuck even harder.

Sasuke is playing with Naruto's insides, his body above him as the boy lies on the hood of his car _flushed and pink_ his fingers spreading his own cum deeper into Naruto's ass. "You're so soft, you know?" he whispers, mouth damp against the sensitive place just below his love's ear, the tender skin on his neck. It tingles. 

Naruto is almost naked. His white t-shirt bunched up around his armpits exposing his soft, flat tits to Sasuke's watering mouth. His jeans and boxers are on the concrete, along with his yellow high tops. Sasuke pets at his rough blond hair, runs his fingers through them, gives him more wet kisses at the side of his mouth while he pushes his fingers into his prostate, **again and again** , until his come feels tacky and sticky inside Naruto. 

"Sasuke. . more. I want more. Give me. ..," Naruto gasps lightly into his mouth, his voice nothing but a wet breath. 

"You're such a slut," A smirk, sharp in the blue moonlight, "Say it again. How bad do you want it?"

The boy flinches but leans into Sasuke's warmth on his chest and gives a chaste kiss upon Sasuke's cheek. It makes the other boy gasp. But Naruto's little gesture has Sasuke's lust bleeding stronger, his hands gripping tighter onto Naruto's soft puppy thighs. 

"Bad, really bad. _Fuck._ Do you want me to die Sasuke?" Naruto buries his face into Sasuke's neck, "Cus I'll die, if you don't stick your dick in me. _Please_." Naruto's begging voice is the sweetest he's ever heard, tart and saccharine in the quietest way, a soft tingle against his skin. 

He kisses at Naruto's sharp jaw, bends his knees harder into the hood of the car, the boy's bare feet raised high. He has the cutest little toes; Sasuke wants to kiss them.

He begins to thrust in roughly, his cock clinging to Naruto's velvety warmth as he moves inside him, blunt nails digging into the blond's flesh. "Your little pussy takes me so well. Like being spread open by my cock, don't you?" He pushes in deeper _once, twice._

He feels so big inside Naruto. 

"Yeah, I like it. I-," he doesn't get to finish it as Sasuke starts moving faster. He gets shoved higher onto the hood of the car. The expensive metal is damp with his sweat. He hears the slickness of Sasuke fucking into his cum soaked cunt and his body goes hotter, molten under his lover's body.

Sasuke keeps his eyes on Naruto. His love likes to squeeze his eyes closed and push his plush pink lips out into a pout when he's getting fucked. He's never seen anyone so vulgarly adorable before, the sweetest thing he's ever had his mouth on. The way his lithe pink chest is heaving, nipples swollen and brown limbs shiny with sweat. He dives his head down to bite at his plush little tits, the tiny nubs that have his blond darling whining, more tears leaking outta those pretty baby blues of his. He slows his thrusting into a deep, languid rhythm, having his fill of Naruto's cute tits and nipples and digging his nails into his plump ass. _How did he get so lucky?_

"Sasuke, it-it hurts. My nipples hurt," Naruto cries out, scrunched up eyes and dewy lashes, his sweet berry mouth slightly open and pouting, waiting for a kiss to devour him. Sasuke gives him soft kisses on the lips, his closed eyelids and forehead, his round cheeks.

"I'm sorry, baby. Your tits are just so cute." He starts licking at Naruto's chest to soothe the hurt, palms caressing his sides gently.

And then Sasuke is pushing his thumb in alongside his cock, and it's suddenly a lot tighter than it was just seconds ago. Naruto whines, obscene and dirty. His warm body goes all squirmy underneath him. 

"Open your mouth," he says, panting as he thrusts into Naruto harder.

Naruto's hole is a soft, warm yielding thing. And it squelches whorishly loud and wet. The boy gives a bite to Sasuke's bottom lip before he gives his open mouth like an offering, eyes glassy and lips glossy pink. He grips the back of Naruto's head with a gentle hand, tilts his face into an angle so Naruto won't choke (much anyway) when he spits into his pretty little mouth. His spit drips onto Naruto's pink tongue, covering the floor of his mouth and drooling onto the corners of his lips. Naruto chokes a little, a rough quiet cough, but scrunches his shiny blue eyes and gulps loudly, his throat bobbing with the effort. 

Sasuke smiles as he kisses his round whiskered cheeks and starts thrusting again, so proud of his baby. "You're so filthy, so good. Such a good boy." He's a little breathless, can feel himself coming close just watching Naruto's expressions and hearing the small, slutty sounds he makes. His whiny babbling. 

A squeal of tires beside them, to their left. Naruto's head snaps up and his glossed over eyes are suddenly alert with panic. Having sex in public is always risky.

"Sasuke!" He yells, simultaneously trying to get the other boy off of him and clinging to him tighter, tryna bury himself into his love's skin.

Sasuke laughs. More of a chuckle, really. "Relax," he whispers gently, "Shhh. They can't see us, remember?" He'd never _actually_ let anyone else see Naruto like this, spread pink and squirmy and crying underneath him.

There's a holographic barrier around the car, a one way glass mirror into the streets where they can see the street lights and electrical wires and night sky, the people passing by. But no one else can look in, can only see the front of Naruto's shitty little two story apartment building.

Naruto slackens a bit under him, his arms still holding onto Sasuke's muscled back. "But," he says then doesn't say anything more. He knows. He knows that people can't actually see them. Even their sounds are just vague muffled voices. But he tends to forget in the haze of everything, when things get floaty cus Sasuke fucks him so well, fucks him into a soft, pliant thing spread open just for him. "I hate you," he says instead. 

Sasuke pushes his cock into him **hard** , has Naruto's head bumping against the car. "You hate me? _Really?_ Even though I spoil you?" He starts to thrust violently into Naruto’s clingy, wet cunt. The slap of his hips into Naruto's ass is so loud, his dick carving a space inside his lover.

Naruto can feel him in his belly. He presses a hand lightly onto his core. A moan escapes him when he feels the faint outline of Sasuke's cock moving inside him, just underneath the soft skin of his stomach. The thought pushes him over the edge, his body hotter and hotter, tight and coiling into a humiliating pleasure. He reaches grabby hands for Sasuke's face, wants his kisses as his own cock squirts cum onto their stomachs. Sasuke gives it to him, of course, kisses him wet and filthy, tongue mapping out his insides just as good as his cock fucks into his slick pussy, tightening in the heat of his orgasm. 

" _God, Naruto._ Your cunt is so good, so fucking good for me. You’re so fucking pretty like this," Sasuke is still kissing at him, hips stuttering in their movements, pushing in deep and staying there against his aching prostate. He groans against Naruto, lips quivering as his cock pulses inside his baby, filling him completely with his come, the second time this night. He gives a few more sloppy thrusts just to feel Naruto's clingy, wet hole kissing at his dick, pushing himself deeper into him. 

"It's.. it's too much. St-stop." Naruto's legs are shaking, his toes and fingers twitchy. 

Sasuke stops immediately. 

He pets Naruto's soft dumpling cheeks as he begins to pull out, _slowly._ He can already see how red and raw his baby's gaping hole is, fluttering slightly in its sudden emptiness, his balls dripping with cum and lube. 

"I love you," another kiss, "I love you so much." He holds him in his arms, feeling clingy, doesn't want to let Naruto out of his embrace for the rest of the night.

Naruto smiles at him with his eyes closed, nuzzling his face into Sasuke's sweat damp cheek. "I love you too. Loved you the first time I saw you make someone crash their car." He squirms until he can give the tops of Sasuke's chest _exposed from his loose collar, silver chain hanging down and meeting Naruto’s lips_ sweet little pecks. He starts laughing then, croaky and broken. " _Dude,_ I think you broke my ass this time."

Sasuke bites at his ear. "If you let me fist you next time, I'll really break you."

Naruto starts squirming violently, pushing at his body. "Ummm, how about no you sadistic fucking bastard!"

Sasuke laughs.

The next week, after he wins against his older brother for the first time, Naruto actually does let him fist him.

  
  
  



	2. art by shincendiary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend's beautiful art :( [shincendiary](https://shincendiary.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/uchimakiluv/status/1361280231638720513?s=20)   
>  [tumblr](https://sasukesdumpling.tumblr.com/post/643187363305127936/im-trying-to-buy-something-so-im-doing-some)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv
> 
> comments are appreciated❤


End file.
